the lustfull dragoness
by carrotee123
Summary: this is a story about a human who falls in love with a dragon


the lustfull dragoness a dragon fanfic by carrotee123

once upon a time a human named jeff was wondering in a forest and he was lost he did not know were he was but all he knew is he better find shelter quick because there a evil monsters in the night he managed to find a cave he thought it was empty but he found out there was a dragon no a dragoness on closer look it was a female she was sleeping so jeff decided to try and leave the cave no matter what monsters are out there until unexpectedly a tail was wrapped around him and he looked and it was the dragoness she was looking at jeff with her amber colored eyes i was about to get my stun rod even though it probely would do nothing to a dragon her size until she spoke in a cute friendly voice dragoness: hello human what are you doing in my cave jeff: hi im sorry i didnt know you owned this cave i was just trying to find a place to sleep so i would not be attack by monsters dragoness: well i guess you can stay but i need to know your name so i will be more comfortable with you sleeping here jeff: um but i dont even know you dragoness: well my name is lexia how about yours jeff: well im jeff lexia: well jeff you can stay the night you must be could your shivering. I was about to say to her i was scared because she grabed me with her tail but she tucked me under her wing before i could even say anything it was warm under her wing she was a dragoness but i didnt know that there body heat was this warm i felt her scales the were leathery they were cool i looked around in the darkness and i touched her wing it was like rubber i rubbed it she then shuddered and moaned a little jeff: your cold to lexia: no im not its just your touched me in a sensitive place jeff: oh im sorry if i caused you discomfort lexia: naw its okay jeff you didnt cause me discomfort in fact i liked the feeling its just your the first person or dragon that ive let touch me like that in years jeff: would you like me to do it again lexia: yes please. so i rubbed her wing again so she would be happy she liked it she moaned as i stroked her wing i cant believe i was saying this but i was getting turned on by this i think lexia was to i couldint tell but her voice got more lustfull the more i stroked her wing the she suddenly rolled over onto her belly then used her tail to scoop me up off the ground and onto her belly. lexia: so jeff you enjoying the view "giggle". to be frank i was enjoying it it was so amazing she was so large i mean i expected her pussy to be large she is a dragoness but lexia's pussy was so big a yoga ball could fit in it perfectly. jeff: ya lexia i am lexia: good you can touch it but just be careful i havent went to the bathroom in days jeff: um you can go i can wait lexia: its okay i can hold it jeff: okay. so i started touching lexia's pussy then i saw her pee vent so i pushed it in a liitle of lexia'a pee sqiurted out she was suprised because she moaned then gasped as she tried to hold it in. jeff: lexia im sorry i was just trying to suprise you lexia: its okay jeff i just was suprised just tell me next time when you do that but i did enjoy that feeling jeff: do you want me to do it again lexia: as long as you dont mind getting wet jeff: okay but if you fell like you cant hold it any more just realax and let it all out lexia: okay. so i started to touch her pee vent she shivered a little from holding it in a little pee leaked out each time i stuck my hand in further of her pee vent wich caused her to moan i found her walls wich hold her pee so a rubed them wich caused her to lose control her walls opened she started to leak everwhere i took my hand out she leaked half of her bladder thenm she managed to stop the leak then she moaned in realief then she used her claw to take off my pants and saw my member she blushed. lexia: its so big jeff put it inside of me now. so i did that i started to mate with her she moaned and moaned after a while i felt some warm liuqud under me. lexia: sorry jeff i could not hold the rest of my pee in jeff: its okay lexia just realax. so she did that she realaxed her tail and let all her pee drain as i mated with her then i cummed and all my seed went into the morning lexia: jeff do you have to leave jeff: well i dont have to babe but just give me a reason lexia: well im pregnant jeff: well that is a good reason. so i stayed with lexia and took car of are children and we lived happly ever after.

the end?


End file.
